The field of the present invention pertains to the analysis and processing of electronic data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image device.
Digital image devices, such as but not limited to digital cameras, are an increasingly popular means for capturing images (in other words, for taking pictures) and for processing the resulting image data.
The digital image devices encompass features not present on a conventional camera, and so users are provided with a large number of options that otherwise would not be available. In digital cameras, images are represented by data and stored either in the camera""s memory or an external memory device from which they can be accessed by the user. A significant advantage to digital cameras is that users then have the capability to manipulate the image data in a number of ways. Users are able to operate on and modify the images, transfer them to other devices, incorporate them into documents, display them in a variety of formats, and the like. Thus, in comparison to conventional cameras, digital cameras introduce a variety of capabilities and enhancements to the consumer""s advantage. However, with that advantage also comes increased complexity. This complexity is not necessarily due to the commands and processes that the user needs to follow to utilize the digital camera""s advantages; it is also associated with the user""s knowledge and skills as a photographer.
The assignee of the present application has recently developed an operating system that manages the internal processes of a digital camera and also provides an external user interface. The digital camera operating system is coupled to an interface device that displays information to the digital camera user, and the interface device is also used by the camera user to input commands and make menu selections. The digital camera incorporates a central processing unit, memory, and many other features of a computer system. Accordingly, the digital camera is capable of concurrently running multiple software routines and applications to control and coordinate the various processes of the camera. However, the experience with personal computers shows that, at least initially, many consumers are familiar with only the rudiments of operating a computer system.
Thus, a disadvantage to prior art digital cameras is that consumers new to the technology of digital cameras may not realize all the advantages offered by the camera without instruction and experience. While some basic features of a prior art digital camera, such as camera focus, are automated and thus simplify camera operation, other features are not. A further disadvantage is that an advanced application, whether a standard feature or add-on software that increases the camera""s capability, may not gain acceptance because of its perceived complexity.
In the field of personal computers, these disadvantages have been addressed in part through the use of help systems. A large number of applications, exist that are effectively utilized on personal computers and that, when used properly, provide the consumer with the means to produce documents and other items that are highly professional in appearance. Hence, software vendors and other manufacturers interested in gaining consumer acceptance of their products typically include a help system to provide assistance to users.
In a typical prior art help system, the user opens a help screen and searches an index to find help associated with the function that the user desires to accomplish. The user then reads and follows the directions displayed by the help system. Similarly, some help systems recognize the broad function the user is in the process of attempting to complete and then display either an index or directions for only that broad function, thereby narrowing the user""s search and facilitating the process of providing help. In more advanced help systems, a xe2x80x9cwizardxe2x80x9d is activated that guides the user step by step through the process that the user wishes to accomplish.
A familiar example in the prior art is the help system in a word processing application such as Microsoft Word. Consider the case in which the user wishes to create a table in a document and desires assistance. In this case, the user activates a help screen in the table menu of Word and receives assistance specifically associated with creating a table. The assistance typically comprises a set of instructions which the user reads and then implements. In the more advanced help system, a wizard implements a step-by-step process to build a table, presenting the user with options that eventually result in a table being created in accordance with the user""s specifications.
However, the prior art help systems are limited in the level of assistance they are able to provide to the digital camera user. Help systems used in personal computers are not applicable to digital cameras due to user interface problems; as noted above, the help systems associated with personal computers are very specific to the application for which the help is being provided. While prior art help systems may be considered satisfactory for applications in the field of desk top publishing and the like that are implemented on personal computers, they are not capable of providing the level of assistance required in the field of digital cameras. To take a good photograph, a number of factors have to be considered, balanced against each other, and combined to achieve the desired quality and effect. Prior art help systems, comparatively speaking, are capable of providing only a basic level of assistance that is not sufficient for application to digital camera photography. Thus, prior art help systems do not have the sophistication needed for application to digital cameras and consequently cannot provide the level of assistance needed to help a user take better photographs.
Thus, a need exists for a system and/or method for providing user assistance for digital image devices such as digital cameras. The system or method should assist the user in the operation of the digital image device, including both fundamental. Operations and advanced features. Such a system or method should also help the user take and display better pictures. In addition, the system or method should accomplish the above needs and support enhanced camera applications. The present invention provides a novel solution to the above needs.
The present invention provides a system and method for providing user assistance for digital image devices such as digital cameras. The present invention assists the user in the operation of the digital image device, including both fundamental operation and advanced features. The present invention also helps the user take and display better pictures. In addition, the present invention accomplishes the above needs and supports enhanced camera applications.
In the present embodiment, the present invention includes computer-readable instructions referred to as an interactive context assistant and loaded into a memory unit of a digital image device. The interactive context assistant is configured to automatically recognize attributes of the image data and to automatically provide user assistance corresponding to those attributes. The present invention also includes a database in communication with the interactive context assistant which contains specific user assistance corresponding to the attributes of the image data. In one embodiment, the database is integral to the interactive context assistant, and in another embodiment the interactive context assistant and the database are separate.
The attributes of the image data recognized by the interactive context assistant include the sharpness, brightness, contrast, and color associated with the captured image. Other attributes associated with the image data include the exposure time, shutter, f-stop, white balance setting, and focus distance.
Based on an analysis of the image data to identify which attributes of the image data can be improved, the present invention automatically retrieves from the database the specific user assistance corresponding to those attributes and provides the appropriate user assistance to the user. For example, the image data from a first image and from a second image of the same scene are compared, and then user assistance is provided according to the results of the comparison.
The present invention can also query the user based on the analysis of the image data. The present invention reads the response to the query from the user, automatically retrieves from the database the specific user assistance corresponding to the response, and provides the appropriate user assistance to the user.
Based on the user assistance provided by the present invention, the user adjusts the settings of the digital image device. In one embodiment, the present invention automatically adjusts the settings of the digital image device in response to a user query.
In addition to the data-based user assistance described above, the present invention automatically provides user assistance corresponding to time-based information, event-based information, user-based information, and/or product-based conditions. Thus, the present invention automatically recognizes what actions are being performed by the user, what it is the user wishes to accomplish, and/or what problems the user may be experiencing, and then automatically provides the appropriate user assistance to assist the user in the operation of the digital image device and in response to any problems that may be experienced. In one embodiment, the digital image device automatically takes action in response to the diagnosis by the present invention of the time-based, event-based, user-based and/or product-based conditions.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.